I Will Not Falter
by George Lennon
Summary: An old friend of Tea's is going to be entering Duelist Kingdom, but can she do it? Can she survive against some of the greatest duelists the world has seen? Read to find out. Eventual OCxDuke


**Me: Ok, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction so please be nice. Its gonna mostly star an OC of mine, but in later chapters, it will have the normal character cast. Also, my OC, Calill, has a deck of custom cards, so don't be surprised if she has cards that you don't recognize. And for duels if you see a name and then a number in parentheses, that's their life points. Also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I don't own any TV, movie, music, or video game references I make.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Calill, you wanna duel?" a kid named Lenny asked.

"Sure, lets do it right now," she said and the two got out their decks and started to duel.

"Ok, to start, I'll summon one card face down in defense mode and end my turn," Lenny said (2000).

"Ok, I'll play a face down card and then play Mercenary in attack mode (1000/700) and attack your face down card," Calill said.

"But you can't defeat my Armored Starfish, who has 1400 defense points!" Lenny said.

"Wrong, with my Mercenary's special ability to sacrifice 500 life points to raise my Mercenary's attack by 500, defeating your starfish," Calill said (1500).

"Ok, for my turn, I'll play one card face down in defense mode," Lenny said (2000).

"Ok, I'll play one card face down and summon my Fighter (1500/500) in attack mode! And now I'll attack your face down!" Calill said.

"My face down is the Dimensional Warrior (1200/1000) and now that you attacked, both of our monsters are out of play for the rest of the battle," Lenny said (2000).

"Ok, then I'll end my turn," Calill said (1500).

"Heh, now I play Fairy of the Fountain (1600/1100) and attack your Mercenary!" Lenny said.

"Heh, you've activated my magic card Mercy! Which allows the attack to be nullified at the cost of 500 of my Mercenary's attack points (1000/700)," Calill said (1500).

"Ok, I'll end my turn," Lenny said (2000).

"Ok, now I sacrifice my Mercenary to summon my Hero (2000/1600)! And now I'll attack your Fairy of the Fountain, causing you to lose 400 life points," Calill said (1500).

"Ok, for my turn I'll play one card in defense mode and one card face down and end my turn, " Lenny said (1400).

"Ok, I'll now attack your face down card with my Hero!" Calill said.

"Sorry, but you activated my Negate Attack card, stopping you from attacking anymore this turn," Lenny said.

"Ok, I end my turn," Calill said.

"Now I'll sacrifice my face down, the Wood Clown, and summon Ushi Oni (2150/1950) and attack your Hero (2000/1600)!" Lenny said.

"Sorry, but I play Reinforcements! Now my Hero has 2500 attack points, and you lose 350 life points!" Calill said (1500).

"Good move, and now I'll end my turn," Lenny said (1250).

"Ok, now I'll play Graceful Charity and draw three cards, then discard two of them, and now I'll play Monster Reborn, which allows me to summon my Archer (500/500)! But that's not all, I'll sacrifice my Archer to summon my Sniper (1500/1000)! And now I'll use his special ability, at the cost of 1000 life points, my Sniper can attack your life points directly and end this duel," Calill said.

"Man that was a good duel Calill," Lenny said as both of them got their decks and got up.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for my lucky draws with Graceful Charity, then who knows what would've happened," Calill told him.

"Yeah, but you're a great duelist, you probably would've gotten something good on your next turn to win," Lenny said.

"Thanks, hopefully I'll get even better some day. I've gotta get way better in order to stay up in some of those tougher tournaments," Calill said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do good in any big tournament," he told her.

"Thanks, but I got to go, so I'll see you later," Calill said as she began to walk off to her house.

**Calill's House**

Calill quickly ran up to her room and set her deck on her desk as she turned on her computer and went onto AIM, smiling when she saw her friend 'DancerGirl' was on.

_DuelBabe: Tea! What's up?_

_DancerGirl: Nothing, so what have you been doing?_

_DuelBabe: Nothing, but I won another duel today, so I'm happy! What about you?_

_DancerGirl: Good job! Oh, you know my friend Yugi I was talking about?_

_DuelBabe: The great duelist, right?_

_DancerGirl: Yeah, well he got invited to this big tournament called "Duelist Kingdom"._

_DuelBabe: That's awesome!_

_DancerGirl: Yeah, we're all gonna try and go._

_DuelBabe: I wish I could go, but I'm probably not gonna end up getting invited._

_DancerGirl: Oh come on! The Calill I know wouldn't give up that easy._

_DuelBabe: Well Tea, the Calill you know was from a couple of years ago._

_DancerGirl: Don't be that way, you can always get in the tournament._

_DuelBabe: Yeah, that would be cool, we would get to see each other again._

_DancerGirl: Yeah, that would be great!_

_DuelBabe: Of course, and who knows, maybe if I don't get in, I could convince my mom to let me stay with you for awhile._

_DancerGirl: That would be so great!_

_DuelBabe: Of course it would!_

_DancerGirl: Well I'll have to head off soon._

_DuelBabe: Why?_

_DancerGirl: I'm gonna head off to Yugi's grandfather's card shop, we're gonna be talking about the Duelist Kingdom tournament._

_DuelBabe: Have fun, and maybe see you later._

_DancerGirl: Yeah, bye!_

Calill got off AIM as she walked downstairs, "Mom what's this package?" she asked her mom as she looked at a brown box.

"Oh its a package for you," Calill's mom told her as she picked up the package and headed to her room.

"Seems to be a video..." Calill said to herself as she looked at the video tape, and also noticed a glove and a few stars that were also in the box as she set in the video and saw a man with white hair on the screen.

"Hello Calill, I am Maximillion Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters and head of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. I have chosen you to be a part of my Duelist Kingdom tournament for your unofficial duelist ranking. The ship to my tournament will come in two days, so be prepared to fight against some of the greatest duelists in the world. And make sure to keep hold of your duelist glove and your two star chips, for you will need them to be allowed on the ship," Pegasus said and then disappeared off the screen as a huge grin appeared on Calill's face.

"Yes! I got in! I got in!!!" Calill said happily as she began jumping about her room happily.

"Wait a second. I need to get all my cards ready for the tournament," Calill said to herself as she quickly got as many cards as she could and began packing them in her backpack, and she got her deck and began to look through it.

"Ok, I need to make sure that my best magic cards are in here. I also need to make sure that I don't take out any monsters, cause if I take out one of my monsters, then I can't summon my stronger ones," she said to herself as she got one card and smiled.

"Cliffs of Dover. This is by far my best magic card. I need to make sure to play this if I ever get in any trouble in duels. Since there's gonna be a lot of better duelists here, I need to make sure I'm at my best," she said as she put the card in her deck and then set it next to her backpack, and was ready for the tournament.

**Me: That's the end of the first chapter, hope you enjoy!**


End file.
